1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro capsule robot, and particularly, to a movement control of a micro capsule robot in organs.
2. Description of the Background Art
An endoscope is used when a lesion of organs in human body is desired to be examined and treated without an operation. However, in case of a colonscopy, a patient may feel pain and unpleasant feeling. Because the colon is bent with large angle, and therefore, the pain and lesion decision are greatly affected by experience and skill of the doctor.
Recently, in order to solve the problems of the colonscopy, a virtual colonscopy and a DNA test have been developed. However, these methods are indirect because the doctor can not directly see an affected part to care for the part and can not perform a biopsy. Also, a capsule which can be swallowed is developed to transmit image information of the small intestine to an outside apparatus, and thereby the small intestine which can not be seen by the conventional endoscope can be diagnosed and a range of medical diagnosis can be extended.
The above micro capsule type endoscope transmits information obtained by a camera system built therein to the outside apparatus using a radio transmission module, and thereby, the test range can be extended toward the small intestine.
However, the micro capsule having the radio camera system is moved according to peristalsis of organs, and therefore, the doctor can not stop the movements of the micro capsule even in case that the doctor wishes to examine a certain location.
The conventional micro capsule for examining the organs includes the image information transmission system, however, does not include a function for stopping or movement control.